


Holiday Surprise

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Old West, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #2. Continues in "Encore."
> 
> This is a recycle of an Alias Smith and Jones slash fic.

We'd been looking forward to a rest, and after Vin had nearly been killed while in Tascosa to clear his name, he and I both needed the holiday in Santa Marta. The man who'd blamed Vin for his brother's death hadn't stopped to wonder why the local sheriff hadn't locked Vin up when he'd returned to the panhandle cow town.  He only knew Vin Tanner was wanted for his brother's murder and it looked like he wasn't going to be punished for it.  So he decided to take justice into his own hands, and Vin very nearly drowned as a result.

I still had nightmares about finding the barrel Vin had been crammed into.  It had been caught in a tangle of dead tree limbs that had been carried down a narrow wash by a summer flash flood.  I couldn't force myself to pry the lid off, too sure what I'd find, and Josiah had finally taken a rifle and, using the butt like a club, broke into the wooden container.

I just stood there, unable to move, as water rushed out from the inside of the barrel.

Josiah shattered more of the wood until we could see Vin inside, curled up like a babe and soaking wet.  It wasn't until we got him out that we discovered he was still breathing.

I sat with the tracker for two days before he woke up.  And five days after that, his name had finally been cleared and the three of us were on our way to the Mexican seaside resort of Santa Marta for two weeks of well-earned rest, compliments of Judge Travis.  Well, to be honest, we were really there to wait for some papers to be delivered and then bring them back to Four Corners.

Course Vin couldn't sit still for more than a couple of days – not that I was really much better.  By the end of the first week, Vin was looking over his shoulder all the time, and had taken to avoiding me as much as he could.

Tanner was downright surly when I tried to ask him about it, too.

Vin had also started taking long rides into town nearly every day, and was closed-mouthed about where he was going and what he was doing.  After a few days, trying to talk to him, I quit asking questions and started worrying, which was something I had gotten real familiar with when it came to Vin.  I worried and Vin just ignored it; a division of labor we both took to naturally.

The villa we were staying at, which belonged to a long-time friend of the Judge, had a well-stocked library that Josiah and I were enjoying.  Being able to just sit around and take it easy was something of a novelty for me, and I was determined to enjoy it.  Besides, I knew I'd eventually run out of relaxation and end up riding into town with either Vin or Josiah, or both, to find an interesting poker game, or maybe a pretty gal to pass some time with.

To be honest, after Vin had been riding into town without me for a few days I was starting to miss his company.  I know that must sound crazy, seeing as how we'd spent so much of our time together over the past year, but it was true.  When you get right down to it, I just like spending time with Vin.  He's a good friend, a good partner, and a damned fine-looking man.

Hmm, I suppose I should explain that last comment.

I guess I should start by saying that you have to understand something about me, and that would be that, ever since I was, oh, fourteen or so, I found both men and women of interest, in a… romantic way, shall we say?  But it's damned hard to find another man who'll admit to the same kind of feelings, let alone keep his mouth shut if you let on what it is you're looking for.  So I learned pretty quickly to keep that little secret to myself and concentrate on the ladies.  Over the years I managed to find a male partner now and again, usually at one of the more expensive brothels I used to be able to afford before I met Sarah, fell madly in love and honestly forgot about that part of my past.

I guess, when you come right down to it, I just got into the habit of not looking at men after I met Sarah, and after she died, I didn't look at anyone for a couple of years.  By the time those feelings started to make themselves known again, well, it's not like there aren't enough pretty ladies out there to keep a man's eye from wandering.

But spending all that time with Vin made it hard not to remember those long-ago desires.  Back in Four Corners, I knew I couldn't let on about my… unusual interest.  I didn't think the rest of the boys would've taken too kindly to that.  And, to be honest, it wasn't all that hard to forget about it.  After all, we were always finding something that needed doing, or trouble found us.

And then we took that wagon train job, and I saw the way Vin looked at Charlotte.  It made me jealous, a feeling I hadn't had since I'd met Sarah.  When Vin ended up letting her go, and coming back to Four Corners, well, the damage had been done.  The idea was in my brain and I couldn't seem to shake it.

To put it bluntly, Vin made my mouth water.  He's just so damned comely.  I love his pale blue eyes and that damned "sucks, ma'am" smile…

But nothing he ever said made me think he'd have any romantic interest in another man.  Well, nothing he said.  Something he _did_ there in Santa Marta sure changed my mind.

It was the ninth day of our imposed vacation, and I guess you could say I received an interesting education that day.

I was in the villa library, reading like I had been nearly every day, when Vin came in and said he was heading to town.  He'd finally broken down the day before and told me about a place he'd found – some kind of a bathhouse, with pretty Mexican girls who rubbed your back with oil.  I figured what he'd really found was some pretty Mexican girl who was holding his interest.

After an hour or so sitting there alone – Josiah had found an old Mexican shaman and he'd started spending most of his time with the man, talking about whatever it was they talked about.  So, I decided I'd join Vin, but when I got there, he was nowhere to be found.  In fact, the baths were empty and I didn't see anyone to ask.

My curiosity getting the better of me, I wandered past the steaming pools, looking for the rooms where this girl might have taken him.

I didn't have any luck finding Vin, and decided to leave.  I'd passed a small bakery just up the street, and I've got a real sweet tooth sometimes, so I thought I'd stop there.

As I turned to go, I heard it: a low moan.  To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me.  I knew it was Vin, but I'd never heard him make a sound like that.  I thought: Is he hurt?  Has something happened?  Has some bounty hunter found him who hadn't heard he been pardoned?

Feeling a little anxious, I headed back into the semi-darkness, being as quiet as I could.

I heard the sound again, only this time I could tell it wasn't a groan of pain, but one of pleasure, and I figured one of those Mexican girls was doing more than just rubbing his back, but my curiosity forced me to go take a look, just to be sure.

I found a room kind of hidden in the back just as another moan echoed out.  By then I could tell the sound was coming from a small alcove off that room.  I guessed the alcoves were where the patrons undressed before they headed into the baths.  In the larger room itself, a few tables sat scattered around, each with a pad for you to lie down on and folding Chinese screens that could be positioned for privacy.

I didn't want to interrupt him if Vin was with a woman, so I was careful to stay quiet and out of sight while I made my way to the doorway of the smaller room.  I sneaked a look and got more than an eyeful.

What I found was a young man who was stretching his mouth over Vin's hard poker.  Well, now, I jerked back and had to catch my breath after seeing that.

I know what you're thinkin', and I probably should've, but I couldn't.  I mean, how could I?  Here was one of my deepest fantasies, and it was being acted out right there for the watching.  I couldn't have left if a herd of mustangs was charging through the front door, especially not after I heard Vin suck in a sharp breath and groan, "Oh, yeah."

There were only a couple of lamps lit burning the larger room, so it was easy to find a nice dark shadow to stand in.  Besides, the two of them were blind to everything but what was happening between them.

I squatted down to enjoy the show.

I realized then that, except for the few times he'd been hurt, I'd never really seen Vin naked before.  He didn't bathe at the bathhouse in Four Corners, preferring a creek and his privacy.  So I hadn't really realized just how strong he looked, compact and wiry.

And believe me, I had a great view since Vin was sitting on the edge of one of the tables, leaning on his hands, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, really enjoying what that young man was doing to him.  I took the opportunity to get a good look at the stranger.  He was a white man, with a powerful chest and big shoulders.  He was definitely no stranger to hard work, and he was as naked as Vin was.  But it was his pole that really caught my attention.  The man was _huge_ , but then Vin wasn't exactly puny, so the stranger was having some trouble stuffing his entire prod down his throat.

Not that Vin seemed to notice his difficulty.  He was enjoying the tongue work just fine.

I got so hard so fast it made my head swim!

I saw Vin's eyes crack open, and for a second I thought he might have seen me, but I figured he hadn't when those beautiful blue eyes closed again.  I think it was because the stranger's tongue was swirling around the head of his cock.  I saw the first blast of his seed hit the man's face, then he swallowed Vin's poker and sucked him dry while Vin pumped into the man's face.

I knew I'd better get the hell out of there while I still had the chance.

I went back to the villa and ordered up a bath from one of the maids.  I got undressed and it only took me about three good pulls on my own poker before I was shooting into a towel.  When I was done I climbed into the hot water and tried to erase the images that were still haunting me.  I'd thought Vin was desirable before, but now all I could see was that poker of his and the expression on his face.

I decided then and there that, no matter what, I was going to get him into my bed and ride him into a lather.

A knock interrupted my fantasy, and one of the servants let me know that the papers we'd been waiting on had been delivered.  It was time we headed back home.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Later that day, when Vin got back from town, he looked more tense than I expected.  I told him and Josiah about the papers arriving and we worked out a plan over dinner.

There were two copies of the documents.  Josiah would take one set, and Vin and I the other.  We'd leave the following day, but Josiah would hang around the villa for a few more days to make it look like we were still waiting on the papers, then take the train north.

It surprised me a little when Vin just nodded.

It took us a couple of hours to pull our gear together the following morning, but then we were on the trail.  We stopped in a small village for lunch before we headed into the hills.

The Judge had mentioned his friend's hunting cabin, and where to find it, and we reined up in front of the well-made structure just before dark.  It was bigger than some folk's homes, but nowhere as grand as the villa.

We quickly unloaded the provisions we'd brought with us, and I took care of the food while Vin stowed the rest of our gear in the loft that was done up with a feather bed.  Once everything was put up, we headed out to take care of the horses, then took seats on the porch and enjoyed the scenery.

"Well," Vin said after a little while, "guess I better get some wood chopped.  It'll get cold up here at night."

"Sounds good.  I'll warm up some supper," I said.

He nodded and pushed to his feet.

I started a small fire in the stove and then got the basket one of the cooks had fixed up for us and started warming up the fried chicken.  When I got back outside I stumbled to a stop.  The sight of Vin took my breath away.  He'd stripped off his jacket and rolled up his shirt-sleeves.  His shirt was also open just a little at the throat, and my cock stirred restlessly as I stared in appreciation.  The muscles in his forearms moved as he lifted the ax over his head, then brought it down, cleaving the block of wood sitting on an old tree stump.

I just stood there, watching him work for a while.  Sweat covered his skin, making it shine, and soaked into his shirt.  A lustful hunger like nothing I'd experienced with another man chewed through my gut and groin.  My fully aroused pole throbbed inside my pants and I made a quick rearrangement.

I finally forced myself back inside to get our plates ready.  When I carried them back outside, Vin joined me on the porch.  The sight of him made my mouth go dry and I had to take a long swallow of water before I could ask, "All done?"

He nodded, moving closer to the small table I'd moved outside.  I could just imagine his flat belly, his arms and shoulders, and his sweaty chest.  From what I saw at the bath house, he was mostly smooth as a woman's butt, but he had a light dusting of hair on his chest, enough for the drops of sweat to cling to.  I wanted to walk around and get a taste, but I knew I couldn't move.  If I did, he'd get a good look at the erection straining against the fabric of my trousers.

As it was, he looked at me with eyes so blue and beautiful I almost shot-off right there.  Lost in their bewitching intensity I found myself tongue-tied.

"Smells good," he said.

I managed a nod.

Vin picked up his cup of water and tilted it back, taking several long swallows. "Think I'll go wash up first, y' mind?"

I shook my head, still staring at him like a kid in his first brothel.

"Y' all right?"

Realizing I must look like a fool, I licked my lips, dropped my gaze, and took a deep breath.  I raised my head and meet his eyes.  "Yeah, fine.  Better hurry, or your dinner's gonna get cold."

"Be right back," he promised, then headed around the back.

I leaned back against my chair and shook my head.  This wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought.  My control was shot to hell.

Five, maybe ten minutes later, Vin came back dressed again like usual.  He dropped into his chair at the small table.

"Good idea," he said.

"Splitting up?" I asked.

"Yeah.  Should be able t' get these papers back without gettin' shot at.  I hope."

I nodded and lifted my glass of water for a toast.  "To not getting shot at," I said.

Vin tipped his cup at me, saying, "I'll drink t' that."

We settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the food and the sunset.  When we were done, we carried the dishes back into the cabin and I heated up some water to wash them with.  We both reached into the water for the last fork and our fingers tangled.  I felt tingles run up and down my spine, and forced myself to pull my hand away.

"This c'n wait," he said, drying his hands.  He headed for the door, explaining, "We better get some wood in 'fore dark."

"Right," I said, following him out to carry in an armful.  We stacked the split logs in a big wooden box in the corner closest to the fireplace, and once we were done, Vin set about building a fire on the flagstone hearth.  When he had it started he picked up a poker and rubbed his hand over the shiny brass handle.

"Nice," he said.

I couldn't help but wish it was my throbbing poker he was gliding his hand up and down, but I just nodded.  Ignoring the growing pain between my legs, and knowing I was going to have to take care of the problem soon, I headed back to finish off the dishes and make us some coffee.

Vin joined me a few minutes later, leaning back against the wall and waiting for the coffee.  _Damn, he's beautiful_ , I thought, feeling my poker snake a little further down my leg.

Out of the corner of my eye I studied his profile, admiring what I saw.

"Want a cup?" he asked me.

"You bet," I replied.

"I'll bring it in," he said.  "Go sit down."

I nodded, grateful to escape for a moment.  I headed over and took a seat on the couch that sat across from the fireplace.  The flames danced and snapped across the surface of the burning logs.  In the blaze I could see Vin sitting on the edge of that table, the stranger working over his rock-hard poker…

I stood up too fast and shook my head when a wave of dizziness hit me.  I didn't even realize I wasn't alone until I heard the _clink_ as Vin set two coffee cups down on the stone hearth.  Then he was standing in front of me.

"Chris, what's goin' on?"

I felt myself sway slightly and the next thing I knew Vin had wrapped his arms around my waist.  "Whoa, easy, Cowboy," he said.  "Y' better sit down."

That's when he noticed my, huh, situation.

"That fer me?" he asked, his voice half-question, half-tease.

There was no use denying it, so I nodded and watched those stunning blue eyes widen with surprise.  I'm not sure how he did it, but the next thing I knew, he drew me close and teasingly ran his tongue over my lips.

I closed my eyes and groaned.  _This is too easy_ , I thought.

My knees felt weak, my belly was quivering, and my poker was throbbing like a bad toothache.  "You damned tease," I hissed.

"Whatdaya want, Larabee?" he asked, his voice low and earnest.

"You," I replied immediately.  "I want you."

I jerked when he rubbed his crotch against mine.  But I think I was more surprised he had a hell of a hard-on too, but I didn't get much of a chance to appreciate it.  He hungrily claimed my lips in a long, passionate kiss.

We stood there for a while, our lips and tongues exploring one another while our desire flared, making our bodies hot.  Then, with his face flushed, Vin took my arm and led me up the short flight of stairs to the loft that served as a single bedroom.

My eyes went wide.  "You saw me," I whispered.

He nodded, a small, playful grin on his kiss-darkened lips.

We crossed to the bed and stood, just staring at each other.  He was waiting for me to lead the way, but I was waiting for him to do the same.  When it comes right down to it, I guess I should've expected that.

I think what surprised me the most was how comfortable I felt.  I wasn't nervous or afraid.  I knew what I wanted, and it appeared Vin wanted it too.

Vin finally made the first move, undressing me with a tenderness that surprised me.  Then, sitting me on the edge of the bed, he slipped out of his own clothes.  I couldn't help myself, I just had to reach out and touch that poker.  It rose at a sharp forty-five degree angle that just begged me to lean forward and lick it, but before I could, Vin knelt between my legs, leaned forward, and gently mauled my nipples with his lips and teeth.

He twirled his hot tongue around the hard nub of first one, then the other, then sucked on both until they were as hard as pebbles.  Too slowly, he moved down my chest, licking and kissing every inch of my flesh.

"God, Vin," I moaned as he pulled down my foreskin, his tongue flicking across the seeping head of my poker before moving down to the root.

There was a hungry, half-wild gleam in his eyes when he lifted his head for a second.  "Whatdaya want?" he asked me.

"Anything you want to give me," I replied airily.

He pushed me back, raised my legs over his shoulders, and buried his head between my thighs.  He nuzzled my balls, lapped between them, and then sucked them into his moist, hot mouth.

Goosebumps broke out all over my heated flesh as he rolled them around in his mouth.  "Yes," I hissed, shivers racing up and down my spine.  "Yes…"

I'm not sure how long he worked on me, but the next thing I remember, his tongue was playing at the hole of my prod.

Writhing, I dug my fingers into the blankets as he finally opened his mouth and inched slowly down my prod until his nose bumped against my belly.

"Oh, sweet God," I growled as his mouth and throat tightened around my poker.  And then I started jerking, filling his mouth with my seed.

Vin sucked me dry, licked me clean, and then lifted his head and winked at me.  "Tasty," he summed up, then moved to flop down next to me on the bed.

I wanted to wipe that cat-with-the-cream grin off his face, but all I could do was gulp in deep a lungful of air.

"Bet yer glad t' get rid 'a that," he said knowingly.

I nodded.  "Had the damned thing all day.  Hell, had it ever since I saw—"  I stopped, not sure how he really felt about me knowing his secret.

Vin guided my hand to his rigid prod.  "Right now I–"

"I want you, Vin Tanner," I interrupted, then added, "I want you to love me… you know."

He gave me a wide-eyed, innocent look.  "You want what?"

"Bastard," I muttered, then said loudly, "I want you to poke my ass, damn it," while I squeezed his cock.

He grinned and laughed.  "Had that all day, too."

His fingers moved across my belly, then down to my groin.  He kissed me lightly as he touched and stroked my flaccid poker until it stirred with renewed interest.  The gentle pressure of his palm and the slow purposeful curling of his fingers around the root ignited the fire all over again.

"Damned nice shooter," he drawled softly.

"It's your shooter I want, damn it."

With a low moan, I rolled him onto his back and covered his body with my own.  I probed his mouth with my tongue and felt him tremble as I explored inside his upper lip and under his tongue.

"I want you inside me," I said, kissing down his neck and throat.  "You want to bury yourself inside of me?" I asked, straddling him.

"Damned right I do," he said, pushing me off and onto the bed.  "Don't move," he ordered, quickly hopping off and heading straight for his saddlebags, which were hanging over the half-wall of the loft.

He yanked one of the flaps up and pulled out a small bundle of cloth, then headed back to the bed.

While he was getting whatever he was getting, I moved, arranging the pillows so I could lean back against them and the wall.  My cock was poking straight up at the ceiling.

He climbed onto the bed and chased me off, taking my place against the pillows.  I straddled him again, watching while he unwrapped the cloth, revealing a small bottle.  He tossed the cloth aside and pulled out the bottle's glass stopper, then poured a small amount of what looked like some kind of oil into the palm of his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Ain't sure," he admitted, setting the bottle on the small table next to the bed.  "They use it at the bathhouse fer what y' got in mind."

"You've done this before?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Nope, but I watched Jim and another man," he admitted, his cheeks turning rosy.  After rubbing the oil over his palms, he spread it over his hard poker.

"Jim?" I asked.  "Was that the guy who–?"  I was stopped cold when he poured a little oil on his fingertips, then reached between my legs and rubbed it over my hole.

"Yep," he replied, grinning at my expression when he slipped one finger into my heat.  He pressed in further, wiggled the tip around, then pulled it out and pushed two fingers in.  My eyes squeezed shut and my legs shook as the pure pleasure shot through my body.

I don't know when he pulled his fingers out, but when he did I felt empty, and I planned to get full again, right quick.

"Y' ready?" he asked me.

I shivered in anticipation and nodded.  I lifted up, scooted forward, then positioned myself over him.  Vin pulled back his foreskin and held onto his cock while I slowly lowered myself onto that hot prod until he was buried inside of me.

A rapt expression of pure bliss crossed his face and Vin's eyes closed.  "That feels good," he sighed.  "Damned good."

I braced my hands against his chest, one of my fingertips pressing on each nipple.  I lifted myself up, lowered myself back down, and then did it again.  It wasn't long before I found a comfortable, slow rhythm.  I watched the pleasure play across Vin's face with every move I made.

"Good?" I asked, tightening my muscles.

"Yeah, 's good," he breathed, pressing his hips up with a low groan.

I lifted up again, only the tip of his poker still inside me, then slowly slid back down.  Vin's fingers dug into my butt cheeks and he arched his back, a strangled groan of pure delight escaping.

"Don't stop," he pleaded.

"Can't stop me now," I replied, moving halfway up his cock, pausing and contracting my muscles again.  I released him, slid upward to the head and repeated the action.  He pressed up again, trying to slide back into my hot hole, but I kept him out, making him jerk and squirm under me.

Then I sat back down.

"Damn," he hissed, arching and slamming his hips against my butt.

I fingered his nipples, squeezing and pulling on them while I held him tightly inside of me.  Then I leaned over and sucked on those nubs.

"Cain't hold on much longer," he groaned, reaching up to grab my hard poker and pull on it.

I straightened and started riding his thick prod again.  "Come on, Vin," I said softly, raising and lowering myself faster and faster while I pinched his nipples some more.  "Give me what you've got."

He gritted his teeth, his head rolling from side to side.  "Not yet," he panted.  "Feels too good… t' stop."

I rode him harder, panting with the effort and the effect he was having on me.  "Give it to me," I growled.

"Chris!" he cried, violent spasms shaking his entire body as I felt him fill me with his seed.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, my own seed shooting free, hitting his chest in long stringy strands.

I hung my head and listened to the pounding of my own heart, then, feeling weak, I pulled off and collapsed beside him.  I watched his poker slowly go soft.

"Tell me about Jim," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Nothing t' tell.  He was there the first time I found the place, asked me if I wanted t', well, y' know, what y' saw us doin'."

"That why you kept going back?"

He nodded.  "Didn't do what we just did, but he's got his talents."

"I saw."

Vin gave me on of those looks that tells me I'd better listen and take seriously what he's going to tell me.  "Every time I'd close m' eyes 'n' pretend it was you," he said softly.

"Really?"

He nodded again.  "Damn, Chris, I've been so damned hot 'n' bothered thinkin' 'bout y' I knew I had t' do somethin' if I's gonna spend another week or two with y' at that villa."

I felt my eyes get big as saucers.  "You wanted me?"

"Hell, yes!" he replied.  "Yer the best lookin' man I ever laid eyes on.  An' yer m' pardner, m' best friend."

"Funny," I said, "and I was thinking you wouldn't be interested in me."

"Like the ladies just fine, but they don't make m' prod burn like y' do.  Y' understand?"

"I do, Vin, believe me, I do."

"Guess we both been hidin' it a long time."

"Mmm," I said, rubbing my seed all over his chest.  "Guess we're done with hidin'.  Good way to pass the time."

He chuckled softly.  "Don't think I'll get restless."

I grinned at him.  "Me, either, but we better get some sleep.  We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What're we doin'?"

"I'm going to poke you all over these hills.  Next to a stream, in a cave if we can find one, in a meadow—"

"Whoa, now, Cowboy.  What if a bear finds us?"

"Then you shoot 'im and we'll poke on a bear rug."

Vin laughed and pulled me close.  I felt my cock getting hard again…

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
